


Hate.

by OhhMyPerro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, General, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyPerro/pseuds/OhhMyPerro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek odia a Stiles. Pre-Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate.

No es que Derek odie a Stiles.

Es simplemente que… bien, de acuerdo, tiene que aceptarlo. Derek odia a Stiles.

Derek se pregunta constantemente como es que la gente no odia a Stiles. Con toda esa energía que no sabe de donde saca, con sus frases fuera de lugar, y los chistes que no tienen gracia.

Stiles en su totalidad… es la persona más desagradable que Derek ha conocido en toda su vida.

Aunque bueno, no es que haya conocida a tanta.

Cuando vivían en Beacon Hills, Derek solía tener pocos amigos.

De alguna manera, Derek era como Scott, solo que un poco más seguro.

Derek sin embargo, no tenía un Stiles. No tenía un mejor amigo, o alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. La única opción de amistad era Laura, y ser mejor amigo de tu hermana era la cosa más espantosa.

Derek no tenía amigos porque en cierta forma ninguno merecía serlo. Derek odia a Stiles porque odia que Scott tenga un mejor amigo, y no solo eso, que su mejor amigo sea un humano… A Derek le pone de nervios.

Derek no tenía con quien compartir el don que tenia, pero tenia una familia grande. Tenía dos primos menores que él con los que siempre podía jugar, como lobos, en el bosque.

Mientras los demás chicos jugaban a ser adultos embriagándose y sobándole los pechos a la chica más guapa de la clase, Derek mantenía una inocencia de la que no era consciente pero con la que era feliz.

Entonces apareció Kate.

Una chica mayor que él a la que había conocido en el bosque.

Derek jamás había intentado acercarse a una chica. Porque sabía que no podía confiar en ninguna. Porque ninguna entendería lo que pasaba con su vida. Porque ninguna guardaría el secreto. Las chicas eran tontas, casi siempre.

Pero Kate… Kate era mayor, ella entendía, ella lo descubrió. Derek nunca le dijo nada hasta que ella no saco el tema. Entonces le dijo todo.

Y días después la mayor parte de su familia estaba muerta y uno de sus tíos había tenido quemaduras tan graves que le era imposible curarse.

Laura estaba en Nueva York, en la universidad, y Derek seguía en el instituto. Ambos habían terminado huérfanos y no habían caído en una casa de acogida porque Laura era mayor de edad, y los papeleos de ese tipo en los pueblos no eran tan comunes.

Cuando Laura se lo llevo de Beacon Hills, Derek no se despidió de nadie, porque no tenia a nadie, más que a su hermana. Kate había destruido todo lo demás.

Y Scott tiene a Stiles.

Y puede que a eso se reduzca todo, a que Derek no tiene a nadie.

Derek no entiende porque Scott dejaría a alguien como Stiles de lado. Por una chica, por una Argent.

Scott es tonto.

Y Derek también, porque si odia a Stiles, es porque Stiles ya tiene un mejor amigo, y no es Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy corto, lo sé. Pero... es lo que hay.  
> Supongo que si sigo escriendo cosas cortas, trataré de llevarlas sobre la misma linea para después unirlas en una recopilación o una misma linea histórica... :\ Que formal sonó eso, xD


End file.
